Droplets of Snow
by Laserfire
Summary: The little droplets of frozen rain fell with such grace that it took Anna's breath away. The snow falling on her reminded her of Peter's caresses. Peter X Anna. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I am not Gemma Malley and I do not own the Declaration.**

**Post Declaration, pre-Resistance story. **

**Summary: The little droplets of frozen rain fell with such grace that it took Anna's breath away.**** The snow falling on her reminded her of Peter's caresses, as though she was the only thing alive that was precious to him, that she was the only one that mattered to him.**

The little droplets of frozen rain fell with such grace that it took Anna's breath away. They fell like tiny angels caught in the exhalation of the wind, like the wings of a dove, like...like...

Anna found that she could not find adequate words to describe their beauty, the natural beauty that surrounded her and touched softly to the ground. She'd seen snow before, once from the dusty windows of Grange Hall. Back then, it had amazed her. For what child did not secretly dream of glimpsing beauty such as this when they were covered in layers among layers of dull shades? She remembered glancing furtively through the blinds, desperate to see what nature could produce, what nature gave _naturally. _

Years of beatings had buried that child-like curiosity deep within her, deep down inside her heart. Beatings had made her forget herself, her dreams, her curiosity. Beatings had sufficed to make the point Mrs. Pincent had intended. Thinking back on it, Anna wondered nervously if anything could've brought her back from that naivety. If anything _would've _brought her back from that state, had it not been for Peter. Of course, she now had her opinions and she was stubborn, headstrong. But after all of those years in Grange Hall, convinced she was worthless, she had been in need of guidance. Peter was that guide. Peter was like...well, he was...

_Amazing._

Anna smiled sadly at the recollection of scribbling that very sentence in her precious diary. How young she had seemed, though not even a year had passed since she'd escaped. Back then, her eyes had been forcefully stopped from examining his face, from desiring _anything. _She still relished the freedom she felt every single time she gazed at him, every time she touched him, every time she kissed him. The feeling of his hands moving slowly over her untouched body, that loving feeling, filled her with every single emotion she was taught never to have. Joy, excitement and love. Most of all, she felt the love spark between them like a fire newly-ignited every time they touched.

The snow falling on her reminded her of Peter's caresses, as though she was the only thing alive that was precious to him, that she was the only one that mattered to him. The snow falling on her cheeks like his loving kisses. She closed her eyes and inhaled the air, the freshness boring into her. She smiled again, eyes still closed, thinking about her world, this new world where she belonged.

"Anna?"

Peter's voice broke her train of thought completely, and she swung around. He stood before her, staring. Anna didn't know how long he'd been there, watching her. Not long, she supposed. He had dropped his briefcase in the snow and a teasing question played on his lips as he tried to suppress a smile.

"What are you doing?" He smiled fully and approached her, arms out wide. She walked into them immediately, feeling the contrast between her frozen face and the warmth of his body pressed against hers.

"I've never felt snow before. I didn't think it'd be this cold."

He chuckled softly and rested his chin on the tip of her head.

"If you're cold, we could go inside." His voice had dropped so that she would've been the only one to hear him, had they not been alone anyway. He pressed her firmly against his body.

"I like it," she said, looking up to stare at him, "it's...strange. Different. I like different." She spoke decisively.

"You're different," Peter said, "That's why I love you. "

She wrinkled her nose.

"Different? How?" She said, ignoring the obvious reason. He too ignored this and gave her another smirk, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"For one thing, I've never seen anyone stand out in the snow like this," his voice dropped again, "You're special, Anna Covey. No one ever had the right to tell you that you shouldn't exist. You're the most natural thing I've ever seen. How can this be unnatural?"

"This?" She whispered, leaning in closer to his face.

"This. Us. Love. It's all real and natural and I've...I've never _wanted _anyone, or anything as much as I want you, every single day." He enunciated the last three words carefully, staring her straight in the eyes. Her beautiful eyes, that widened with each word.

Instead of answering, she pushed herself up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips softly against his, savouring even more of his warmth. Peter immediately moved his arm to the back of her head, another trapping her waist, pulling her tighter and closer. _No one _could stop him from loving her and protecting her. Their lips kissing passionately as that very spark Anna had been thinking about ignited between them and Anna could feel only Peter's presence, only his body, hardening firmly against her own.

Feeling him press harder against her, she lost her balance and fell, dragging him down with her, causing a stir of laughter between them. Small laughter, hearty unlike the childhood she'd had in which laughter had been punishable. No one could punish them here. They could be free, to do whatever they pleased. Love one another, raise a family, roll around kissing in the virgin snow. Freedom fuelled her desire and as he moved forward for another kiss, she pulled back, smirking as she'd seen him do so many times.

"You're right," she said, grinning at his confusion, "It is cold. Perhaps we should go inside."

Peter laughed and lifted her up by her elbow, but there was hesitancy in his eyes as they ploughed forward, through the snow towards the door she'd left open. They walked, hand in hand, in the door. She answered his nervous question with a kiss as he entered. She pulled him forward, smiling, eyes widened. She gripped his other hand, pulling him with her back to her direction. He smiled, following but as she reached the large sofa and sat down, he swallowed.

"Are you sure?"

She blinked, stood up again. She paused before slowly placing her hands on his shoulder and pulling down the sleeves of his winter coat until it fell soundlessly to the ground. She started again with his underneath jacket, answering his question silently.

After all, their love was pure. On the subject of nature, she smiled, what could be more natural? She wanted nothing more than to feel the heat of his body pressed against hers, fuelling their desires and beliefs. Perhaps to feel a child within her, a natural, living child would complete their perfect family of three and make it four.

He started, pulling her waist towards him and their kissing started again, passionately. Every loving motion was recorded in Anna's mind, stored away for more proof that nothing was more important to either of them than each other.

"I love you, Peter Pincent." She whispered, breathlessly, when they were finished, lying together, unwilling to move.

"I love you, Anna Covey."

Pressing her face against his neck, she breathed deeply. Nothing could've felt more natural than this, she thought, nothing. Longevity was _nothing _compared to this love.

**Bit rushed but I just HAD to write something. There has never been a sweeter couple :D.**

**Please review.**


End file.
